


We’re Fleeing Into The Unknown

by TrueRoar



Category: overwatch
Genre: All of the Shiamda Clan are Avians, Avian Genji, Avian Hanzo, Learning to fly again, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Talon are assholes, Wing severing, centaur mccree, recovering from trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRoar/pseuds/TrueRoar
Summary: Hanzo Shimada was the prince of a noble Avian clan, tricked and deceived into causing their own fall. Broken, grieving, and afraid, he must learn to come to terms with what happened.At his side is Jesse McCree, a centaur, with his bright smile and an optimistic view. A creature determined to get Hanzo back into the great blue sky where he belongs.But is Jesse’s optimism enough?





	We’re Fleeing Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> More to come

Forests are calm, peaceful, beautiful, but it’s a whole other story when it’s silent aside from the sound of pounding footsteps.   
  
The creator of said sound, puffing breath, frantically pushed through plant life just to get away from the shrieks of fear and pain in the distance behind him.   
  
_ You have failed them... _ His thoughts echoed, making him draw his feathered appendages as close as he could, one of them unable to fold like the other as the innocent cries of his family thundered in his skull.  _ You failed him... _ They persisted, but he just continued, his blind running only resulting in tripping on something he couldn’t see in the shadows.    
  
The incident sent him hurtling toward the ground, crashing against the dark forest floor, and sending pain rolling through his body as he repeatedly turned over and over. Many cries of pain escaped him each time he made contact with anything, especially when he landed on the feathered appendages on his back, only settling when the ground ceased it’s slope.   
  
Ultimately he slammed down onto his back, ripping a silent scream of agony from his chest that had him arching away from the ground, his chest heaving for the breath that had been knocked from his lungs. He couldn’t stay in the open though, and despite his pain, he still dragged himself through the brush; plants slapped him in the face, rocks dug into the flesh of his palms, and his hair hung into his face in filthy, black, rivulets while he crawled, his body refusing to give in just yet to the darkness creeping at the edges of his vision.   
  
Eventually, he found it, a tiny alcove in a giant, dying oak tree...   
  
He no longer cared if anything found him.   
  
If  _ they _ found him...   
  
He only curled up as best he could in the hollow, his injured limb outstretched, as his eyelids grew heavier. It was all his fault. His foolish actions had led to this. He was supposed to look after them all, to lead them to prosperity, and yet here he was, a once regal Avian now reduced to a broken, and filthy mess of flesh, bone, feathers, and hair cowering in a tree that stunk of decaying wood. All while his family, his friends, everyone he had ever known were being slaughtered, and their village ignited.   
  
“I’m sorry...” A broken sob as he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, if he had been more like his father, and resisted their temptations it wouldn’t have happened.   
  
Vaguely, he remembered the day he had been told of his father’s condition. A disease that would eat away at him till nothing remained, and they could do nothing about it. They were to lose their noble leader, and it would leave his sons to take his place, but the eldest made a dreadful mistake.    
  
  
_ “Young Master” A voice called, pulling the young man from his thoughts, his silver eyes flickering with inquiry as he watched the slight, anxious, twitches in the wings behind the elders. “They have made us an offer. One that we rightly shouldn’t refuse.” _ __  
__  
_ “I understand, Elder Hiroi, I wish to think it over, and possibly discuss it with my brother...” He gave a respectful bow of his head to the older Avians, their narrow eyes watching his every move as if he would attempt something less desirable, and once they continued he understood why. _ __  
__  
_ “Hanzo... We ask that Genji not be involved. He can be emotional, and overzealous in situations as delicate as these...” Another Elder spoke, her broad grey wings shifting against her shoulder blades, her voice cold, and emotionless as it usually was when addressing either of the brothers. _ __  
__  
__ “I will consider it.” The Scion reiterated, trying to look as stern as he could manage, turning his back to the people his father had trusted most, Avians that he believed he could confide in and believe had good intentions for their Clan at heart.   
  
Gods was he wrong...   
  
At the influence of his Elders, he had allowed a Human organization called Talon into their midst with little knowledge of their goals; and when he slowly uncovered the reason behind the disappearances in his Clan, everything went downhill. Talon had been discovered to be secretly taking Avians from the quiet of their homes, to use them in ways that horrified the young clan leader. Slavery, experimentation, even severing wings to distribute them in human marketplaces.   
  
To add on to his horror he had discovered their plans to do the same to the brothers...   
  
The Elders were willing to hand over the heirs for their wings, so long as Talon left the clan to them in order for them to take power, but still provide Talon with a boundless income sourced from Shimada feathers and flesh. It was utterly horrifying, and as a result the fighting proceeded. Shimada warriors falling to Talon weapons developed specifically to combat their unique abilities and traits, tools to snatch Shimadas from the air and bind them, blades designed to sever flesh, bone, and muscle.

  
Hanzo himself had been a coward, as well as a failure; the thought of it only made him grit his teeth, and curl into himself tighter, shoulders quaking with his grief. “I’m so sorry...” He rasped, his body shivering from the cold.

  
  
_ “Hanzo!” A shout of his name drew his attention to the sky, just in time as a familiar mess of black hair and brown feathers came barreling downward with outstretched talons, just to land with a loud thud as they slammed into the chest of a Talon soldier running up behind Hanzo. “You need to watch your back.” The Avian chuckled, a cheeky smirk on his face, and sword gripped tight in hand. A gift from Sojiro, just as Hanzo’s had been. _ __  
__  
_ “That’s why I have you, Genji.” _ __  
__  
_ They separated soon after that, their goals in mind, their duties to uphold. They had only parted for a few minutes so Genji could assist in the defense, while Hanzo went to protect their Clanmates, only for him to return to their warriors slaughtered. _ __  
__  
_ He felt sick just seeing them, their backs exposed to the sky, flesh that once held the pride of the Avian race; but now they laid in pools of their own blood, their shoulders barren of their feathered limbs. _ __  
__  
_ “Genji!” He had called out frantically, ducking past fallen beams, and treelimbs, some of which crackled with the telltale sound of devouring flames that he drew his right wing close to him because of. The left was seriously injured, hanging from between his shoulders, after he defended a young girl during the evacuation, a Talon warrior having specifically aimed for the joint of the limb to injure him. The younger heir had been fine when he left. GenjI Shimada, an excellent combatant who hadn’t been defeated by anyone among their clan for many years, couldn’t have fallen so easily to humans... _ __  
__  
_ But Talon weren’t Shimadas, and when he arrived at the village center, Hanzo felt his blood chill at the sight. Shimada Clan member bodies strewn across the clearing. Draped over stone walls, piled atop one another, left crushed under the debris of collapsed homes, and he clearly recognized the lone figure standing in the carnage. Their thin body clad in a green, rogue’s uniform, one very distinct from the rest of their clan by the messily torn sleeves. _ __  
__  
_ “Genji.” The name came out as a breath, his legs causing him to stumble till he reached his brother, lurching forward as Genji’s legs gave from under him. “Genji, say something-” He choked, pulling the younger man’s body up against his own, and when his arms wrapped around his back he was only met with horror. Warm liquid oozed over his fingers where they pressed against a spot that had always comforted him, just under his wings. _ __  
__  
_ Wings that, when Hanzo drew away his hand covered in blood, he realized were no longer present. The once proud, brown streaked wings no longer graced his brother’s back, leaving only gorey lumps behind. _ __  
__  
_ “Hanzo?” Genji managed to call past the tightness of his throat, his head resting against the older’s chest, his eyes hazy. “You... Need to go...” He said gruffly as his hands lifted to press against his brother’s chest. “The Clan needs-“ His words were only silenced by his own wince of pain, and it sunk into Hanzo’s thoughts just how many cuts and wounds littered his brother’s body. His uniform was in tatters, and blood had beyond stained the cloth and leather. Anyone who wasn’t Hanzo would know that the young Avian was not going to make it to safety, but this was Hanzo; and as the fool he is, he believed he could get Genji out alive... _ __  
  
The horrid memory seemed to repeat multiple times in his mind, plaguing him with guilt, as he fell into a sleep he wasn’t aware of. The kind of sleep that he would recover from soon enough, but would leave behind its powerful remnants, never would the former Avian prince shake these memories.

 

Nor would he notice the distinct sound of hooves shifting through the Forest, only to slow to a stop beside his hollow. 


End file.
